


Falta de princípios

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Buggy pensava na tensão que era ficar no quarto sabendo que Alvida estava atrás de uma porta, nua, molhada e enfraquecida... mas ele era um cavalheiro, ele tinha os seus princípios...Até que os perdesse.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Alvida/Buggy (One Piece)
Series: Você me faz querer [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 2





	Falta de princípios

**Author's Note:**

> [Buggy/Alvida]
> 
> * One Piece não me pertence... mas Oda fez o Buggy e a Alvida serem a primeira Aliança Pirata mostrada no mangá por algum motivo... 💘 *
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Essa fic também era da coletânea "Você me faz querer", primeira vez escrevendo esse casal divoso e já aviso que o cap é +18 e spoilers de leve se alguém estiver desatento sobre o mangá!
> 
> E, se preparem para um Buggy safadhenho lá do meio para o final da fic kkkk!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Festival

O vento era morno em Karai Bari, no Novo Mundo, as palmeiras à beira-mar mal balançavam, pareciam tão desanimadas quanto o homem sentado embaixo delas. Crianças se aproximaram e jogaram mais grãos de soja, o homem olhou feio para elas, as crianças riram, e correram para o lado oposto.

— Oi, Alvida. Até quando vou ter que me prestar a este papel? Sou o Grande Buggy-sama, um Shichibukai, um empresário, um pirata renomado e temido, um...

— Fique quieto! Essa barulheira toda está me dando muita dor de cabeça. — Alvida interrompeu o que poderia ser um novo e imenso discurso de Buggy.

Ela girou as pernas perfeitas em um longo gesto sofisticado, se ergueu esplendorosamente de pé e tirou a camisa de botão, ficando apenas com um top listrado, puxou os cabelos pretos para cima, expondo a pele convidativa da nuca, em seguida caminhou em direção ao mar.

Buggy assistiu em silêncio, tentando manter sob controle os pensamentos obscenos que começavam a emergir das profundezas de sua mente, ele só precisava tocar aquela pele, sentir aquele calor e observar as reações dela, ele só queria uma vez pelo menos, tocar a boca nos lábios vermelhos dela...

— Demônio e má sorte para fora!! — Quatro crianças atiraram grãos de soja em Buggy o arrancando de seus planejamentos.

— MALDITOS PIRRALHOS DESGRAÇADOS!! VOU CAÇÁ-LOS CORTÁ-LOS EM PEDAÇOS E SERVIR AOS MEUS OUTROS AMIGOS DEMÔNIOS, VOLTEM AQUI, SEUS BASTARDINHOS!!

Buggy chutou os grãos irritado, ele arrancou a máscara da cabeça e jogou no chão, e caiu na rede atrás dele, deitado e indignado, enquanto seus pés se separavam de seu corpo e pisoteavam a máscara de papelão com raiva explosiva.

Alvida o observou de longe balançando a cabeça, percebendo que ali o calor não era menor do que onde estava antes, resolveu voltar até Buggy.

— Tudo bem, acho que este Festival já teve dias melhores. — Ela falou apanhando a peça de roupa que havia deixado no chão, aos pés de Buggy. — Mas a máscara ficou bem em você. Vamos voltar para a sede. Preciso tomar um banho e deitar.

Buggy bufou.

— Outro banho? Como consegue tomar até _cinco_ banhos em _um_ dia? — Buggy perguntou, mas ele estava pensando na tensão que era ficar no quarto sabendo que ela estava atrás de uma porta, nua, molhada e enfraquecida...

— Que rosto vermelho é esse? Não seja estúpido. Preciso dos banhos para me refrescar, esperava que fosse mais ameno aqui.

— NÃO FALE DO MEU NARIZ VERMELHO, MULHER!!

Ela girou os olhos, esse nariz era o ponto fraco dele. Alvida apenas deu as costas e caminhou. Buggy ficou para trás, a maior parte do corpo na rede ainda, e ela sabia que ele estava olhando, então resolveu insinuar um pouco, estava gostando de fazer um jogo novo com Buggy.

Ela mostrava um pouco de pele a mais, vestia biquínis, andava sinuosamente, outros homens olhavam, outros homens a elogiavam, outros homens até faziam propostas indecorosas que ela declinava com um soco bem desferido na cabeça deles, mas o único homem que a interessava, fingia que era alheio.

Buggy a cobiçava silenciosamente, ela sabia disso, sempre soubera, o problema era fazer ele tomar uma providência.

Ela chegou na Sede da Organização, entrando em uma tenda ligeiramente menor que as outras, pois era dividida apenas entre os dois, Buggy e Alvida tinha quartos separados, mas ligados por uma porta, o quarto dela era uma suíte, muito maior que o quarto de Buggy, com uma banheira no lado oposto da cama no mesmo cômodo, no centro do quarto havia um tapete impressionante com a jolly roger dela: um crânio de perfil sobre ossos cruzados, o coração rosa que enfeitava o crânio poderia ser visto em vários outros pontos do quarto.

Buggy viera aos tropeços atrás dela. Tinha ficado para trás dando ordens a alguns entregadores, o negócio estava indo muito bem com todos os piratas e mercenários que acabaram vindo atrás da fama de Buggy e hoje era dia de festival, provavelmente estavam armando todo o tipo de balbúrdia. Alvida agradecia por finalmente poder ter um local um pouco afastado da fuzarca para descansar em silêncio.

Já no quarto ela escorregou suavemente para a porta que fazia a ligação para o lado de Buggy, e abriu uma fresta, suficiente para que ele a visse quando entrasse. Alvida tirou as peças de roupas que faltavam e nua desfilou pelo quarto, pegou um colar de pérolas grandes e deixou na cama, ao lado de uma camisola delicada e uma calcinha de renda amarela. Em seguida entrou com cuidado na banheira e começou a se banhar, calma e tranquilamente aproveitando o frescor da água e relaxando, apesar da fraqueza inegável.

Buggy deu diversas ordens, inclusive sobre os fogos de artifícios que eram versões da Buggy dama, já começara a escurecer e um grande evento estava se armando no picadeiro central da Organização. Ele avisou Cabaji e Mohji que iria descansar e talvez aparecesse durante a madrugada, deu carta branca para os dois coordenarem a festa.

— Esse descanso tem algo a ver com a Alvida? — Perguntou Galdino astuto. Ele misturava o chá com uma colher e bebericou um gole, encarando Buggy por cima da borda da xícara. — Finalmente _Doke no Buggy_ fará um movimento? Estou impressionado.

Buggy fez sua melhor expressão de presunção.

— Não que eu precise me mover, a mulher está caída por mim, não reparou? — Ele passou a língua pelos lábios. — Farei um favor a ela, parece que está a ponto de morrer com a doença do amor.

Galdino riu silenciosamente, largando a xícara, encarou Buggy outra vez.

— Vou manter o pessoal aqui ocupado, tente aparecer durante a madrugada.

— É isso aí! Cuide de tudo, Three onii-san! — Buggy falou saindo, sua mão direita, no entanto ficara para trás, balançando a mão de Galdino em um comprimento animado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buggy andou devagar até chegar a tenda que dividia com Alvida, olhou para a porta que ligava os dois quartos e viu parte do corpo dela, de costas na banheira, se banhando sensualmente. Ela ficou de pé e a água escorreu pelo corpo liso, as curvas eram muito acentuadas e o bumbum era redondo e parecia extremamente macio.

Ele ofegou quando ela ficou de frente, passando a mão nos seios de forma provocativa, olhou nos olhos dela e a viu o encarando com um sorriso malicioso. Buggy desmembrou todo seu corpo e surgiram inúmeras partes dele espalhadas no quarto, olhando para todos os lados em busca de algum tipo de resposta invisível, algum esconderijo, alguma coisa que o tirasse daquela situação.

Mas não havia nada.

— Quanto tempo vai olhar? — A voz de Alvida soou enigmática. — Deixe de ser covarde e venha até aqui.

_Ele fora realmente descoberto._

— Oi! Não sou um covarde! — Disse juntando suas partes do corpo, e percebendo que uma delas voltara totalmente rígida e latejante. — Só estava esperando a hora certa de fazer uma proposta adequada.

— Adequada? Você é um pirata ou um lorde? — Ela riu.

— Sou um pirata, mas ainda sou um cavalheiro! — Ele respondeu altivo. — E não sou bárbaro.

— Ora, ora... então ele tem princípios. — Alvida observou saindo da banheira, nua e fantástica, caminhando ao encontro dele.

Buggy colocou as mãos no bolso para conter a onda de desejo que o invadiu, já vira partes do corpo dela, mas todas juntas e desfilando ao encontro dele, _isso era novidade_.

Alvida se aproximou direta, colando seu corpo ao dele, Buggy sem pensar duas vezes rodou os braços ao redor da cintura nua e delicada. O pênis automaticamente se acomodou no alto do púbis dela.

— Acho que estou começando a perder meus princípios. — Ele falou a girando e pressionando o corpo dela contra a parede.

Alvida gemeu quando seus seios molhados tocaram na parede, Buggy segurou as mãos dela para cima enquanto deslizava os lábios em um ombro delgado, o membro necessitado tocando o traseiro macio. Ele sentiu o cheiro dos cabelos e a textura da pele.

— Mostre-me toda sua falta de princípios... — Ela ordenou em um sussurro sensual.

A sensação da roupa dele tocando a superfície nua do corpo dela era delirante, a fazia querer ainda mais, o atrito era leve por causa da akuma no mi dela, mas delicioso porque ele tinha um calor formidável que incendiava e instigava. Alvida precisava de mais dessa emoção.

— Você é a capitã, Gostosa. — Ele se afastou levemente e a pegou no colo.

Buggy dispôs o corpo dela na cama, e tirou as próprias roupas, largando-as a esmo no chão, se arrastou até ela, se esforçando para não colocar o membro logo de uma vez naquela intimidade convidativa.

Alvida ofereceu um dos pés a ele, e Buggy lambeu e chupou os dedos, escorregando a mão nas pernas dela até encontrar a vagina e passar a mão de leve. Ele abriu as pernas de Alvida e se posicionou no meio delas, admirou os pelos ralos em forma de coração lembrando a jolly roger dela, o cheiro era ainda mais inebriante neste ponto, Alvida rebolou suavemente.

— Quer brincar com meu clitóris? Quer lamber e chupar ele? — Ela perguntou, descendo uma mão de encontro à própria intimidade.

Com os dedos ela separou os lábios oferecendo a ele, Buggy sentiu o pênis palpitar, a ereção prestes a explodir de encontro ao colchão. Sem pensar ele mergulhou os lábios na vagina dela, deslizando a língua e tomando para si os sucos de desejo dela.

— Seu clitóris é muito brincalhão. — Ele murmurou rente a ela.

— Sim... brinque com ele... assim...

Incoerente, Alvida se agarrou aos lençóis, todas suas defesas se extinguiram e ela abriu ainda mais as pernas, sentindo o toque da boca ardente de Buggy no seu ponto mais fraco, ele bebia dela, em longas lambidas e beijos abrasadores.

Ele estava adorando fazer aquilo, o gosto e o cheiro dela o enlouquecendo gradualmente, o pênis precisando de libertação imediata, então Alvida ergueu o quadril e Buggy sabia que ambos estavam no limite. Ele afundou a língua na vagina e forçou o lábio superior no clitóris dela, movendo para cima e para baixo, sobre o botão molhado e inchado.

As pernas dela tremeram e o corpo todo se sacudiu ao sentir um orgasmo magnífico. Buggy afastou a boca e se posicionou sobre ela, encarou o rosto corado e abaixou-se para reunir seus lábios aos dela.

Alvida viu a boca dele inchada e em seguida um gosto de sexo invadiu-lhe os lábio quando ele a beijou. Ela ainda estava em uma névoa de prazer quando sentiu Buggy a penetrando rapidamente, o pênis dele não encontrou nenhum obstáculo e ele se moveu sinuoso sobre ela.

Ele beijou o pescoço e os seios, fazendo longos movimentos de vai e vem dentro dela, Alvida cravou as unhas nas costas dele sabendo que gozaria novamente, ele parou um instante e sentiu-a se apertar na circunferência dele, a vagina o sugando com maestria.

— Isso é delicioso. — Ele declarou.

— Pode continuar. — Ela disse quente de paixão.

Buggy retomou as investidas, e quando estava muito próximo de gozar uniu seus lábios aos dela, desacelerando o ritmo.

— Vamos, me dê o que eu quero. — Ele pediu sensual.

Alvida abriu os olhos e se moveu embaixo dele uma e outra vez, Buggy retomou a penetração, com um coito mais certeiro, longo e delirante. Então ela agarrou-lhe os cabelos e mordeu o pescoço dele, enquanto gritava em um orgasmo intenso.

Buggy não aguentou mais e o som que ela fez foi a gota d’água, então estocou mais fundo e gozou de forma incandescente, o prazer foi tanto que o deixou trêmulo da cabeça aos pés.

Ele saiu de cima dela, e deitou-se ao lado, a observando com um olhar divertido.

— Falta de princípios boa o bastante para você?

— Sim, você é um verdadeiro pirata. — Retomando o controle da respiração, Alvida ficou por cima dele. — Agora é minha vez de mostrar o quanto eu gosto de ser uma capitã.

Buggy fechou os olhos, havia uma música distante onde a tripulação se divertia no festival, ele esquecera tudo isso se perdendo no calor de Alvida enquanto ela o montava.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!!
> 
> Adoro este casal, sempre quis escrever algo, mas nunca foi uma vontade séria... ai gente, primeira aliança pirata de One Piece, claro que eles dão uns puta pega nos bastidores, né?! Buggy safado! E a Alvida também não fica pra trás, rapidinho ela sabe como fazer ele agir, eita mulher diva!
> 
> Se leram até aqui, COMENTEM, não custa nada e seria bom saber o que vocês acham! 😊
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
